Silence is Golden
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: <html><head></head>[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader]</html>


Wake up, Levi! It's morning! the sun seemed to say as it punctured his eyelids with its bright, happy rays, invading his window. With an irritated groan practically reverberating off the walls, he pried himself from the comfort of his pillow. His eyes narrow with obvious annoyance, he slid his fingers through his black hair, pressing down the strands lifting themselves from the rest of the mass. After a few seconds of rubbing his shoulder, he finally threw his legs around and pressed his feet into the cold floor.

Normally, Levi hated mornings. He hated them almost as much as the Titans or even the Military Police. Of course, his insomnia contributed to that. Nonetheless, he was positive that even if he did sleep like a regular human being, he would still hate them.

However, this morning was different: he actually had something to look forward too. You sent Leon, Faith and Matthias to spend the day with Aunt Hanji, leaving the house to you and your husband. He figured you had something specially planned for him; a long, undisturbed walk, maybe you had some romantic dinner in mind, as he failed in the department of romance altogether, perhaps long hours of unreasonably loud love making?

He chuckled to himself: last time you both had a day to yourselves, it made you pregnant with Matthias.

After slipping one of his baggy sweaters over his head, Levi wandered into the kitchen where you quietly prepared breakfast. A small smile crept to his lips. Your [h/c] hair, messy and frizzy, have just rolled out of bed, draped over your shoulder in a ponytail. You sweater, two sizes too big for you, nearly covered your hands as you organized the food on your plates. Your lashed darkened the circle beneath your face. Upon hearing his footsteps, you greeted with him a heart-stopping smile.

Frankly, you were a mess, looking no better than a street rat. But, no sight made him happier.

Before you could bring the food to your little table, he slinked an arm around your waist, placing a slow kiss on your cheek. With a short sigh, you placed down the dishes and trapped his head in the crook of your arm, sucking his mouth into yours. With a quiet grunt, he leaned into you and pulled your hips into him.

"Mmm," he mumbled after pulling away. "You're gross."

You scoffed. "I get up to make your breakfast and this is how you thank you?"

He scowled. "Doesn't mean your morning breath isn't disgusting."

You lightly punched his shoulder. "You knew it was there, so it's your fault," you slipped away and took your place at the table. "I don't feel sorry for you."

You heard him groan in reply as he followed you and almost instantly began devouring his meal.

The rest of the day was not at all what Levi had in mind. First of all, you not once returned to the bedroom to change into regular clothes. As soon as the kitchen was clean, you melted into your sofa with your favorite book, open it and never came out again. Because of your mind so locked away into your fictional realm, you spoke not a word. You face was blank. Your body remained perfectly still, save for the turn of a page. He wondered if this lazy afternoon was your way of signaling him that you were feeling bad. Maybe you were emotional or your nightmares worsened. Perhaps your body was torturing you in its monthly fashion. He prayed that was not the case, especially the last option. But, anytime he broke the silence and asked you how you were, you just smiled and replied,

"I'm okay," and returned to your book.

Leaving it at that, he leaned back in his chair, watching the crackling flames put on a show for him as they shivered back and forth. Since a few winter clouds concealed the sun later that afternoon, more shadows formed across the floor and inside the hearth. He had to admit it felt a little strange relaxing like this; no kids shouting, no whining cadets, no bellowing commands from Erwin or screeching Hanji. With a sharp exhale, Levi crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His mind coasting, images of the last few expeditions, recent training sessions with the cadets, the work waiting for him the next day filtered through. It almost felt wrong for him to just sit here in his home when others were out there slaving away or exercising, further improving their skills. Of course, Erwin lived and breathed to work. Surely there were cadets taking the day off to rest. Hanji wouldn't be working with the kids at her side.

Then, his brain took a turn for the worst as he thought about the soldiers who sacrificed their lives for the sake of humanity. He almost felt guilty, sitting here with his beautiful wife, his children out playing and enjoying themselves, when he knew the families of his subordinates were grieving the death of a loved one; sons, daughters, brothers, sisters and so on, all meeting endings too horrible than they deserved. True, these particular soldiers did not belong to his Squad, but they were still a part of the Recon. He shared something with them; a dream, a dream of a better future in which humanity no longer dwelt in fear. Levi only saw himself as a pawn, caring little for dreams and aspirations, but ever since he married you and with Leon, Faith and Matthias now under his responsibility, he found himself striving harder for you, for them. He couldn't stand the thought of his family living in constant terror, his kids wondering if their Mommy and Daddy will come home or perish on the battlefield and be forced to watch their corpses burn.

He would not let that happen.

With a unsatisfied groan, Levi pressed his index and thumb to the bridge of his nose.

You slightly tipped down the edge of your book to find your husband with his head lowered, eyebrows furrowed and shoulders slumped. Your heart sunk a little. You only wanted a quiet day where you both could rest and relax after a long couple of weeks. You should have known better.

Levi's mind never shut down.

With a gentle sigh, you slowly peeled yourself from the couch, stretched your limbs and sauntered towards your husband. Catching him off guard, you sunk into his lap. As he jolted back in surprise, you chuckled and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Captain, you look troubled," you said with a wink.

He placed his hands gingerly in your lap and on your hip. "Just thinking."

You leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "What about?"

For a moment, he simply gazed into your [e/c] eyes and softly curved a free strand of hair behind your ear. He traced a fingertip around the lines of your face, the tiny scars indented in your lips, the marks in your neck. His anxiety faded away little by little. You leaned in close enough for your breath to tickle his lips and your hair to brush his forehead.

You were one of the few things keeping him sane, who kept his mind from collapsing in this dark world. You didn't need to speak; a silence graced by your presence was enough for him.

"Just bullshit," he grumbled.

"Ah," you nodded. "One of those moments where everything bombards your brain?"

He moaned. "Yeah."

With a little grin, you lightly traced your lips along his sharp jawline and twirled a lock of his hair around your index. "I can maybe think of something to get your mind of things," you smirked against his skin.

A jolt of electricity shot up his leg. Then, he arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

You lifted your face, so he could see your half lidded eyes, fogging with desire. "We better hurry. Hanji will be back with the kiddos soon."

He said nothing. Instead, he caught you in his arms, swiftly, causing you to yelp. He dragged you to your bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Your laugh resounded behind the door.

Throughout a majority of this day, you two hardly spoke at all. But, he noticed, despite his self-proclaimed talkative nature, it was a comfortable quietness, one that only your presence could emit.

To him, your silence was golden.


End file.
